


Radstorms and Ruins

by Meraki_L



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adjusting, Radiation burn, burn - Freeform, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_L/pseuds/Meraki_L
Summary: The new world takes some adjusting, and the radstorms were NOT a welcome surprise.
Kudos: 3





	Radstorms and Ruins

The world was new. It was everything she had remembered, but so much of it was left behind. Technology, her home, her life. The newest thing was the radiation. Sure, it was to be expected, the bomb was dropped after all. Daisy just wasn’t expecting the storms.

Violent, intense, and downright terrifying. 

The first time Daisy saw a rad storm, it was in her first week outside of the vault. Sitting in the ruins of Sanctuary, she watched the sky turn from blue to green. Preston was nowhere to be seen. Mama Murphy was likely with him too, along with the Longs and Sturges. So there she sat. Alone. 

It wasn’t too different from a normal thunderstorm at first. Rain. Thunder with the occasional lightning. For Daisy, it was almost comforting. Until the burns started happening. The roof she was under didn’t provide much cover and the rain began to burn. The tingle spread like wildfire over her face. They weren’t unusual, Daisy still had to adjust to the irradiated environment, but it genuinely burned.

Daisy yelled in pain, trying to wipe away the rain and only made it worse. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, I should’ve been more careful.

Slinking further into the house Daisy found more cover. The burning didn’t stop until after the storm passed shortly after. Her face was red, and it hurt to touch. A great way to start off the day. Preston came out, concerned and with a stimpack in hand. He really didn’t realize how new everything was to her. From cutting edge technology and a family, to unsalvageable ruins and a missing son.

“I’m sorry about not warning you earlier, nobody could find you,” Preston explained, taking a seat next to her. “We’ll try to find you some radaway so you can rest for a little while.”

Daisy nodded. She already felt nauseous from the radiation exposure and desperately needed a nap. As long as Marcy didn’t give her any rude comments, she should be okay to stay for another day or two.

The world was new to Daisy. Even the comfort of rain was practically gone. Damn.

***********

Next time Daisy encountered a radstorm, she was slightly more prepared. 

Preston had given her the directions to Diamond City so she could talk to some detective. If there was anybody who could help her, they had to be in Diamond City. She packed up with an extra stimpack and Radaway, making sure to pack an extra layer of clothing. The hood was flimsy, just a scraped piece of an old shirt. It was better than nothing, though. The vault suit covered enough of her body that it wasn’t an issue. 

Daisy walked across the ruined streets she once recognized. She avoided anything that moved and made sure to listen for gunshots. There was no guarantee the next people she would meet would be as nice as Preston and his team. And the next stray bullet could’ve been hers. Thankfully, there was no stray bullet. The rumble of distant thunder grew close before Daisy even realized it was there. The more her face burned, that’s when Daisy became aware of the storm. She suddenly became thankful for the scrappy hood she had on and ducked into an old clothing store. The counter provided enough cover for her. There was no reason to use the radaway, and Daisy was grateful. Better to save for something more important. She could save the stimpack for another time, too.

I’ll tell Preston thanks next time I see him.

This storm lasted longer than her first one, but maybe that was just the radiation talking. The roads were much more slippery and danger continued to lurk around the corner. Yet the storm was over. Free to leave the ruined clothing store, Daisy returned to the roads and walked. 

Diamond City couldn’t be too far now. At least she was prepared for the storm this time.

Daisy hoped there wasn’t another one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic I’ve written and published in a very, very long time! Please excuse my writing style and any mistakes you see along the way.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
